Foolish Hearts -3 ( Shifting a New life
by Southern Nightingale
Summary: Rogue now shifts a new life, by joining the Thieves Guild.


Foolish Hearts   
by Southern Nightingale 

Shifting a New Life - Part Three   


* * *

  
Disclaimer:  Ok people, Denise, Philippe, the Lost Creek, are mine, the others are Marvel's and are used in different roles.  So think twice =) 

How do you like the fic so far, please, please let me know. 

Note:  I  did it on purpose that Denise would have a poor grammar, just a friendly note coz ya might accuse me of being in wrong grammar =)  Enjoy de fic!   


* * *

  
Belle came home in her mercedes that afternoon with a new feeling.  Rogue had suggested that as soon as the next day will be the good time.  As early as five in the morning. 

The car entered the Creek after being given identification by the gate-keeper.  When the car had reached the mansion, Belle immediately asked the Mansion's servants if their master is home. 

"No ma'am, Monsieur LeBeau had went to t' Cliff"  The servants were referring to the Cliff near the Creek which is Remy's favorite 'hangout' if he's not in a good mood.  When Belle turned her leave for the cliff, she saw Denise on the balcony, with an angry look at her. 

Belle most likely ignored it, what could a child do anyway? 

The cliff is just 3 miles hidden away from the Creek.  It has a wonderful view to below.  The sunset and sunrise can be easily seen with the beauty of the sky.  With mountains as its background and lush green valley and few houses are sighted. 

After being driven in the Cliff, Belle took some high steps after she saw his image, in a crouch. 

"Remy, _mon amour_ ,  Are you okay?" Belle reached Remy's location and sat beside him. 

Remy had a lonely look, yet he nodded.  "In a moment Belle, what happened yesterday ... was one of de two worst t'ings I've ever encounter, one is Genevieve's death I guess." 

_Genevieve_ Belle made a cold look.  _After all these years Remy still remember her.  _Genevieve was Remy's first wife,  Remy had just been charming Genevieve for a jewel but at the same time he fell in his own trap, he fell in love with her. Genevieve died at Denise's birth which is why Remy don't always take notice of the girl. 

"'m sorry Belle, I shouldn' hav' said dat"  Remy apologized but he didn't look at her still. 

"It's Okay" Belle held Remy's cold hand.  "I came wit' a good news" 

Remy faced her finally.  "What?" 

"We have a new member, a powerful one, t'Assassins will be blown away den." 

Remy's face turned to it's own state.  "Oh, dat be good ... when is he comin'?" 

"Uh ... it's a 'she'" 

"'She'?  dat's ridiculous" Remy looked away. 

Belle took a stiff upper lip.  "It's not, she'll be comin' tomorrow, just see"   


* * *

  
"Uh, Cody" Rogue said to the phone.  "Could ya come heah for a minute ..." 

"Ya sure it's safe" Cody asked in return. 

"It is, " Rogue sighed.  "Just please come quick, Mystique will be home soon" 

"Well alraht, uh Rogue?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Ah'm sorry, About befoah, Ah was just ..concerned ... " 

Rogue smiled.  "It's Okay, just come heah now .... bye" 

Rogue put down the receiver back to where it is and she went to the kitchen to take out the fresh Brownies she baked, Cody's favorite. 

Rogue decided to spend her last afternoon in Mississippi with her best friend, but she wouldn't dare to tell him. 

After minutes, he rang the same five doorbells. 

Rogue approached the gate to open it and saw Cody in a warm smile. 

Rogue gave a faint smile "Hiya Cody, come in" 

The two had spend their time in the living room, with their favorite videos, with the brownies, Rogue wanted to treasure her time with him, and give him everything he wanted. 

When he was about going, Rogue gave another batch of brownies for him. 

"Rogue, sugah, do ya wish ta give me a stomach ache?" Cody joked. 

"No Cody, just take 'em, an' this too" Rogue gave a 'Gone with the Wind' VHS tape, it was her favorite video. 

Cody made a concerned look.  "Rogue, are you okay?  You goin' anywhere?" 

Rogue shook her head quickly.  "No, Ah ain't Ah just want ya ta hav' it, what's wrong wit' it" 

"Uh, Okay ... bye" Cody turned his leave until Rogue gave him a quick embrace and squeezed him tight.  To play it fair, Cody embraced her back. 

Rogue whispered the words.  "I'll miss ya ... " 

"What?" 

Rogue made an innocent smile.  "Uh .. Ah said ... Take Care"   


* * *

  
Tante Mattie, the LeBeaus'  and the Thieves Guild's very close friend was combing Little Denise's long, brown thick hair.  Of all the others, Tante was close to Denise than anyone had been, including her father. 

"I just don't want her to be my mommy!" Denise demanded. 

Tante said gently.  "Well, Denise, you don't know her very ... " 

Denise crossed her arms,  "It happens always Belle wants daddy's money" 

Tante was shocked to see such maturity in a six year old girl.  "Denise!  That is not true!  Just what on earth made you think that!" 

Denise shrugged.  "I dunno, Belle doesn't like me too, when they got married she'll be ignoring me, get angry at me ev'yday, an'll hurt me! She'll be an evil stepmother!" 

Tante sighed.  _The influence of fairy tales to children_  "Denise ... Belle is different, I'm sure she is 'dying' to love you, only if you would open your hea--" 

"No I won't!  And never will I do!"  Tante started to talk but Denise had faced her with angry eyes.  "I jis want me sleep now," 

"Okay then, I'll just read you a story ... " 

"No" Denise retorted.   "I want daddy to do it." 

Tante rose an eyebrow.  Remy had very seldom read Denise stories, he just did it twice?  Thrice? 

"Denise your father is very tired today and ... " 

"Fine!  I'll sleep by myself!" Denise jumped in her blanket and closed her eyes shut. 

Tante made an uneasy glance.  _She became a spoiled child ... I just hope Remy would be open to her._

* * *

  
The dawn is breaking then.  Rogue can see the blue violet skies.  The sun had been emerging to signal a new day.  She was all dressed and ready for her departure in five in the morning. 

Rogue wore her leather boots and checked her closets if she left anything.  It will be minutes till five, Rogue had prepared her jacket and carried her three bags, two nylon sports bags and a leather backpack. 

She admitted to herself that it will be hard leaving the house, especially when she grew there in five years, no was it eight?  Rogue shook her head. 

_It'll be hard leavin' mah old skin, but ta reach mah destiny, Ah have ta sacrifice. _Rogue told herself.  She sighed and picked up her bags, she listened outside her door to hear if her mother's prowling around. 

None. 

Rogue turned the doorknob and snuck her head out to see if the coast is clear.  Clear, Rogue stepped out and walked silently enough to avoid creaks.  When she was on the stairs, she flew down.  It's too easy for her to do it, hard for her to think.  But she had more time. 

When she is approaching the main door, just only a few steps more, the lights went on ... 

Rogue gasped in fright.  She is scared for it to happen, but she realized it's scarier in reality. 

Across her was Mystique, blocking the main door in her silk night dress, without a robe, she must have noticed her going that she forgot to wear her robe. 

"Oh mah lord ... " Rogue gulped and anticipated for the next thing to happen. 

"Running away my dear, is that how you will thank me for everything I've done for you!" Mystique started in an angry voice. 

"Gawd, Raven, please ... just let me go," Rogue pleaded.  Mystique's yellow eyes sparked. 

"Well I never!  Do you think you could get away this easily?"  Mystique stomped to approach her. 

"No it is hard!  But Ah want to an' ya can't stop me!" Rogue nearly received a slap but Rogue blocked it by grabbing her foster mother's hand. 

"Ya can hurt me, in all ya can, but remember,  Ah am not some 'thing' ya can keep and keep lock for t'rest of yoah life!  Ah am alive an' breathin', Ah hav' dreams momma, hopes, an' Ah want ta hav' a good future, Ah expected ya ta help me but look what it's done ta me!" Rogue argued pointing to Mystique. 

Mystique has tears in her eyes but put on a strict look.  "Rogue why?  ... I adopted you because I want to give you a new life, I give and you won't receive!  I love you Rogue ..." 

"If you love me Mystique" Rogue fought with tears and bitterness in her face.  "Ya'll let me go ... "   
Rogue pushed Mystique away from the entrance as she opened the main door.  Mystique stood behind her, numb. 

Rogue turned finally to Mystique as she Rogue ended the argument.  "Ah love ya Mystique ... an' Ah'm very sorry" 

Rogue turned in tears and ran away from the house to escape her feelings.  Aside tears clouding her sight.  She saw Belle's car, Belle was outside, ready and waiting.  She didn't turn back, she opened the gate immediately and ran out. 

"Hurry Rogue, we need ta travel fast to reach N'awlins early" Belle grabbed Rogue's wrist to enter in the car. 

But whether Rogue like it or not, she saw an image of a boy with a bicycle.  She hated to know who is it, but it is him.  It was Cody, delivering newspapers.  Cody recognized her quickly, in wide eye. 

Before Rogue could enter the awaiting entrance of the car.  Rogue blew a kiss good-bye to Cody   
and entered in fast. 

"Rogue!" Cody called, with a plan to ride his bicycle fast to reach her. 

"Let's go!  Let's go!"  Rogue ordered the driver frantically as Belle nodded quick to him and the car left when the sun is already out ... 

* * *

  
Rogue gulped as she stared at the dark violet skies, they reached New Orleans that Six in the evening. 

"We are near" Belle told her, quite excited. 

"Um, ya mean, t'base is ... here"  Rogue wished the answer is no. 

"Yes, too lonely I guess but you'll get over wit' it" Belle smiled beneath the darkness.  Rogue could only see her purple eyes, she just hope they will be home soon.  The whole atmosphere were giving her the creeps. 

Rogue tried to smile for herself and think of positive things, but with a weather like that, she would rather pray. 

"Ma'am, we are crossing the gate" The driver announced. 

Rogue felt a clear feeling, she was thankful nothing happened to them along the road.  But the look of the gate returned her to her first state. 

The gate was very high, it's metal rods are nearly rusted, there were two towers on its sides, for the gate-keepers to keep watch. 

The car stopped first, after being identified, it entered the Creek. 

Belle has a glee feeling.  "We are here Rogue, I can't wait for you to meet the others, especially my fiancé" 

"Ah wouldn't hope for t'better"  Rogue lied.  Rogue felt goose bumps behind her jacket.  The buildings and houses were dark, Rogue guesses that maybe only oil lamps guided their way.   
Rogue saw people then, looking at the car, young and old, men and women. 

"Some of here are the thieves' family if you might wonder," Belle explained, her hands on Rogue's.   
"The LeBeaus' are a little bit farther from them." 

Rogue trembled when she imagined what would her territory be like. 

Belle assured.  "Don't worry Rogue, it is brighter here when it's day, I've arranged a well secured place for you" 

"Uh ... brighter?"  Rogue was hoping for 'bright'. 

Belle smiled at Rogue gently.  "There are no ghosts or monsters here Rogue" 

Rogue laughed nervously. 

The car made some twists and turns until they reached a large mansion, must be inches smaller than the White house.  In the mansion there is light.  She wondered how there is electricity in there, but nothing on the outside. 

_Ah guess THIS is how the LeBeaus are rich, they can have access to electricity by Lord knows who an' how._

"We would stop in the mansion for a while, for you to be introduced with the high authorities of the Thieves Guild, I'm sure they can't wait to meet you" Belle said. 

"Me too, "  Rogue numbly answered.  Rogue suddenly caught eye of a girl on a balcony, the girl had cold, but big dark brown eyes and her thick brown hair blew in the wind.  She was about five or six.  She had a faint , sad look. 

"Uh Belle"  Rogue started.  "If ya wouldn't mind mah askin' who's that girl on t'balcony?" 

Belle's expression suddenly changed and said coldly.  "Her ... no one you could be interested of" 

"Oh, forget Ah asked" Rogue shut her mouth then.  The car made a full stop on the doorway. 

Belle returned to her happy look, Rogue thanked God she did.  "Let's go Rogue, we're here"   
Belle said it like Rogue was her daughter. 

Rogue picked up her bags and was met with a cool mist from outside.  Rogue stretched up when she had went out.  Finally ... home? 

"Franz"  Belle called to the driver.  "Drive dat t' the garage an' y' can go home" 

"Yes _madame, merci, bon soir_" Franz, a young driver went in the car again after assisting the ladies out. 

Rogue felt nervous once again, her heart thumping like mad, she squeezed the bag handles and waited Belle to enter, Rogue calmed herself by breathing slowly and with confidence,  Rogue checked if she had her gloves on.  Before Rogue could ask about her true identity. 

"I tol' dem you are a mutant Rogue, it pleased dem more, so feel welcome" Belle reminded. 

Rogue felt like being an outcast and felt different in all these, besides, she's the only 'outsider' of Louisiana to be a member. 

The mansion was fantastic, it was white paints amidst the dark surroundings, gold handle's and perfectly designed for someone in royalty. 

Belle opened the door and was greeted by a tall man with a perfectly combed mustache and long tied hair. 

"Belle _mon cherie, _you're home" Jean-Luc embraced his future daughter in law as she did. 

"Where is papa?" Belle asked after being released. 

"Not yet here, he went to visit some associates" 

If outside is fantastic, inside is breath-taking.  There were paintings and sculptures all around, maybe of nature, couples together, some naked women, and vases are also present. 

_Maybe these are t'things they had stole Rogue thought.  _It was very bright inside.  A stair to wonder the mansion, there were many doors visible that she can't wait to see what's inside, just near here was a door, consistently most of glass, inside it, was a wide ballroom dance floor.  The floor were marble made.  The lights have crystals.  She can't wait to tour all of them. 

But Rogue wished somehow that someone could kick her out of the mansion and she'll flee away. 

Jean-Luc immediately recognized her.  "Oh, dis must be ... " 

"Um, mah name's Rogue suh" Rogue greeted with a smile, using her Southern manners. 

"Rogue?  no real names?" Jean-Luc asked. 

"Nope, Ah mean, none suh" Rogue blushed. 

Jean-Luc smiled and nodded at her. 

It was evident for Rogue that she was doing a good job charming the people there. 

"Do you speak French?" Jean-Luc questioned. 

"Oh ... Ah do, a bit" Rogue answered. 

Jean-Luc was pleased with her and told Belle.  "She's a charming young lady I see Belle, is dat all?" 

Rogue nearly want to storm out of the mansion for good.  "No, that's not all"  Rogue blurted out, but scolded herself for being disrespectful to answer. 

Jean-Luc stared at her response.  Rogue gulped once again as her heart felt coming out.  Her hands in a tight fist, sweating.  It's the only way she can control herself by breaking out and run. 

"The lass has potential" Jean-Luc commented.  Rogue sighed in relief.  Rogue noticed the pain in her fists she was squeezing. 

"Belle told me, you are a mutant, Rogue" Jean-Luc continued, quite saying 'Rogue' in a strange way. 

Feeling a little bit better,  Rogue volunteered "Ah am, do you like a demonstration suh?" 

"No," Jean-Luc said immediately after her words.  "Maybe ... some ... other time" Jean-Luc leaned to Belle to whisper something Rogue hoped pleasing.  Belle nodded and dismissed herself as she climbed to the carpeted stairs and gold ledges. 

Rogue was nervous again, feeling warmth in her blood pressure, and biting her lips. 

Jean-Luc faced her again.  "Do you have brief experiences in fighting maybe?" 

"Yes sir"  Rogue nodded.  "Ever since Ah'm fifteen, Ah was taught of fighting along wit' the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, we ... were a powerful team" Rogue convinced. 

Jean-Luc rubbed his chin.  "Yes, I know I've saw or hear that name from newspapers or televisions, yes, I know I saw you along with them that's why I thought you were someone familiar"   
    
Rogue felt reassured.  So at least Jean-Luc was convinced of what she can do, or what she had do, it will take a little more for her to be a thief. 

Jean-Luc responded.  "You don't act like a villain"   Pressure returned to Rogue. 

"Um, when Ah was Seventeen Ah quitted the brotherhood, because of something unpleasant that happened" Rogue explained honestly remembering the incident of Ms. Marvel.  When Jean-Luc was to ask what happened next.  They heard a door close. 

Rogue took her eye on the door upstairs.  She saw a tall, young man, with auburn, nearly reddish brown like she has, long hair, he has wearing a tight long sleeve sweat shirt that bared his muscular body. 

He was Cajun all right, his eyes were the one that bewildered her the most, it stared right to her eyes.  They were red, on black surface, and very ... possessing.  Rogue immediately knew he was a mutant. 

Rogue grinned to herself.  _Gawd Belle was right, 6'2, 180 pounds, tall, dark and handsome mah type .... an' ... engaged._

"Dis must be ... de new girl" He spoke with dark cajun accented voice. 

Rogue felt like smiling, so she did. 

"My son" Jean-Luc accompanied him.  "This is Rogue, a very powerful ... and charming young woman."  Rogue was embarrassed when he said 'charming', she didn't mean to be one, she was just herself. 

"Hiya,"  Rogue nearly kicked herself.  " Ah mean, hello" Rogue greeted with firmer voice. 

He gave a small smile.  He was still staring at her.  Jean-Luc interrupted again.  "This is my son Remy LeBeau"  Remy bent to kiss her gloves.  Rogue immediately felt warmth.  Not only has Remy got the looks, but he has the manners of a gentleman. 

Rogue was overwhelmed with him, she didn't notice Belladonna coming down to accompany her fiancé. 

Belle spoke to everyone there.  "I really wish I could still stay, but I have a very important meetin' wit' some o' my friends 'bout seven, I should prepare now"  And she looked at Rogue.  "Tante Mattie, our friend shall show you to your room, please excuse me"  With a final smile she entered in deeper in the mansion.  

"Tante Mattie?" Rogue repeated. 

"She is a very good friend of the guild, and hopefully will be yours," Jean-Luc explained.  "She's very friendly"' 

After Jean-Luc had said that.  A short, plump, chocolate colored woman entered the mansion.  She has distinguishing beaded and skull necklaces wore around her neck.  She had on a friendly welcome smile. 

Tante introduced.  "Hello m' child, welcome, I am Tante Mattie, the LeBeaus' housekeeper, I will show you to your place, come along"   

Rogue faced at Jean-Luc and Remy before leaving.  "T'was nice meetin' ya folks" _oops _"Um, Sir Jean-Luc and Suh Remy" 

Remy made a dashing smile.  "An' we you, Just call me Remy" 

Rogue rose an eyebrow and nodded as she made a gentle smile.  "Sure ... Remy ..."   


* * *

  
To be continued... 


End file.
